Chapter 10: Dinosaurs Unite
(Back in Jurassic Britain, Hadan encounters Dominic the Dacentrurus and Intho.) * Dominic: Ah, Hawkeye. Thank goodness you're alright. * Hadan: What do you mean? * Intho: You haven't heard? The Alpha Gang leader wants to make his herbivores (Chasmosaurus and Kentrosaurus) eat meat in order to make him top of the food chain. He's just like Kazar, the wildebeest from The Wild, which is going to be released later next year (2006). He's even brainwashed the Allosaurus Europeas and the Acrocanthosaurus. * Dominic: And that's just the start. The dinosaurs at the present are doing their best to adapt to their new places in the city, but there's only so much they can do. What with Buffy off searching those ways to get back home and all. Shouldn't have said that. We shouldn't have said that. * Hadan: My friends and I will help the four dinosaurs defeat the Alpha Dinosaurs and stop the crisis from spreading. * Intho: It's too dangerous. You should leave it to the professors. * Hadan: The dinosaurs need help, too. Don't worry, Intho. We'll be careful. * Intho: That's very brave of you two. When you get back home, I'll tell Mr Giles what you've done. Good luck, guys. (At the beach, Brhea, Lamar and Hadan meet up.) * Brhea: Good to see you're feeling better, Hadan. * Hadan: Thanks, Brhea. Aside from a shiver here and there, I'm good as new. Where are your dinosaur friends? * Lamar: I didn't bring them. * Hadan: Why? * Brhea: The Alpha Gang's dinosaurs are going to invade Jurassic Britain and some Cretaceous carnivores aren't meant to be here. Hadan should set up the time portal and film a good scene while Intho, Lamar, Bryal and I use the Dino-Holders to fight the bad dinosaurs. One other person has to fight Dr Z one on one and rip his cards down. If we're successful, the Alpha dinosaurs will hopefully vanish into dust and disappear back to where and when did they came from. * Hadan: You're right, Brhea. Who do you want to see physically fight Dr Z? * Lamar: Willow. I'll have to talk her to it, but she's the most powerful witch in Buffy's school. * Hadan: With Buffy's slayer skills? * Lamar: Maybe. I saw her use her martial arts combat ability in "Two To Go" and "Doppelgangland" as her wicked doppelganger. * Hadan: Fair enough. We can use every powerful dinosaur we can get. I trust you, Loki (Lamar). Just let me know when you're ready to face the Alpha Gang's Leader. (In the campsite, Lamar meets up with Willow and Clarabelle the Cetiosaurus.) * Lamar: Thanks for meeting me, Willow. * Clarabelle: Of course, Lamar. I don't want to be alone with these Alpha dinosaurs taking over Jurassic England. * Lamar: I wanted to let you know that I've decided to not ask everyone in the present to help me fight Dr Z. * Clarabelle: Good decision, Lamar. It's far too dangerous. * Lamar: '''Buffy and the gang are going to help the innocent civilians and fight Mr. Whittaker back at the present. I want you to fight the wicked doctor. * '''Willow: Why us? * Lamar: '''You're brave, Willow. Who else could keep going after all of the things you've been through? * '''Willow: I don't know, Clarabelle. * Clarabelle: Let's just talk. We'll try to make you feel better and realize you're the right person and dinosaur to help us save the world. * Willow: '''I'm the wrong person for the job. You don't want me anywhere near Dr Z. * '''Lamar: You're a good witch and slayer, Willow. What will we do without you? * Clarabelle: I admit you make some good points. * Willow: '''What if Clarabelle gets hurt while fighting? What if you get hurt? This is a bad idea. * '''Lamar: Water beats fire, Clarabelle. The Acrocanthosaurus won't do much damage to you and the Chasmosaurus can't do that much damage to an earth dinosaur like Dominic. They'll be OK. * Clarabelle: 'If we protect each other, no one will get hurt. Are we really going to be of help for you? * '''Lamar: '''Yes. We'll split the battle up into two arenas. That way, it'll be a lot of space for some of us. * '''Willow: '''I never realized you felt that way. Thank you. * '''Clarabelle: '''I just don't know if I can be of any help, Willow. * '''Lamar: '''You're a powerful dinosaur, Clarabelle. I trust you and I know we can stop the Alpha Gang's dinosaurs with you at your side. * '''Willow: '''Alright... * '''Lamar: '''Thanks, Willow. I'll send you a message from our campsite when we're ready to face the dinosaurs. I owe you one. * '''Clarabelle: '''You're the only person who always show faith in me, Lamar. You don't owe me anything. ''(Back in the present day, in Buckingham Palace, some of the warriors are with Xander for a fight in a restaurant.) * '''Xander: So, Halei, you've seen Brandon Whittaker on the television. You know what's needed. Gaale, who have you chosen to face Whittaker? * Halei: We've chosen Buffy again. * Xander: Buffy? * Halei: Yeah. * Xander: Now, then, why Buffy? * Halei: I think I've chosen Buffy because she's been busy texting messages about Toasa's death and she's got a great strength as well and it is the same as me. * Xander: So, it's going to be Buffy taking on Whittaker. So, if Buffy wins this one, she'll get closer to defeating Count Venom. So it really will change. Category:Scenes Category:Raven: Jurassic Britain